Baby Bop
Baby Bop is a minor character in the Backyard Gang video series and a main character in the Barney & Friends television show. She is a bright green triceratops, and one of Barney's best friends. Creation & Biography According to the co-creator to Barney, Sheryl Leach, Baby Bop was created as a foil character to Barney. Whereas Barney is outgoing but down-to-earth, Baby Bop is very shy but can be ecstatic at times due to her young age. Originally, Baby Bop was two years old, but turned three in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Baby Bop made her initial debut in The Backyard Show and she has been on the show ever since then. Personality Baby Bop is like many precocious children her age. She loves to carry her yellow blanket around and is almost never even seen without it, calling it her "blankey". Baby Bop's favorite toy doll is her stuffed teddy bear, something she loves almost as much as her blanket. She is an avid dancer, and has taken many ballet classes to pursue this hobby. Baby Bop's favorite food is macaroni and cheese, but she still likes many other foods such as apples and bananas, popcorn, and even pizza. She loves tea parties, and will try to host them with as many of her friends as she can. One of her favorite animals at the zoo is an elephant. She has an elephant doll named Nelly. Appearance and Design Baby Bop is known for wearing a pink bow in her hair and pink ballet slippers on her feet. Her colors are an inverse of Barney's purple and green color scheme, sporting a green body with purple-pink spots. Baby Bop also has rather large eyelashes, and a tuft of hair beneath her crest. Baby Bop's general appearance has gone through several changes over the years. When she made her debut in "The Backyard Show", she was slighty shorter to better suit her age of two (and later three) years old. In Season 3, Baby Bop was redesigned slightly so that her jaw could move. Her design has remained this way since then. Portrayal Costume Actors * Dao Knight (1991) * Jenny Dempsey (1992 – 1993) * Jeff Ayers (1993 – 2008) * Jennifer Romano (1999 – 2000) * Jennifer Kendall (2004 & 2008) * Lauren Mayeux (2009 – 2012) Voice Actors * Julie Johnson (1991 – 2012) * Carol Farabee (1994) * Unknown Stand-in (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) (2015) Trivia * Her name is based on the words "Boppity-bop" from the song "Mr. Knickerbocker". * Baby Bop's brother, BJ, frequently calls her "sissy". * Riff (Baby Bop's dinosaur cousin) has given her one of his very cool nicknames "Baby Boppity Bop", which were also taken from "Mr. Knickerbocker" Appearances Barney & the Backyard Gang # The Backyard Show (first appearance) # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert (cameo) # Rock with Barney Barney & Friends (Season 1) # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! (cameo) # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (cameo) # Caring Means Sharing (cameo) # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! (cameo) # Hi, Neighbor! # A Splash Party, Please (cameo) # Carnival of Numbers (cameo) # Doctor Barney is Here! (cameo) # Oh, What a Day! # Everyone is Special (episode) Barney & Friends (Season 2) # Falling for Autumn! # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # My Favorite Things # An Adventure in Make Believe (cameo) # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! (cameo) Barney & Friends (Season 3) # If the Shoe Fits... # Shopping for a Surprise! # Twice Is Nice! # Classical Cleanup # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... (cameo) # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Ship, Ahoy! Barney & Friends (Season 4) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (cameo) # Play Ball! # Let's Eat # Good, Clean Fun! # All Mixed Up # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # Trading Places # Safety First! (as Safety Officer Baby Bop) # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around (episode) (cameo) # Hidden Treasures # It's a Rainy Day! # A Package of Friendship # Stick with Imagination! # Snack Time! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # It's Home to Me # You Can Do It! # Ready, Set, Go! Barney & Friends (Season 5) # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Play It Safe! # A Parade of Bikes # BJ's Really Cool House # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Day and Night # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # Squares, Squares Everywhere! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # All About Me # My Baby Brother # Keep On Truckin' # I'm A Builder # Coming On Strong # Let's Play Games! # You Can Count on Me! (episode) # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Home Videos # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Barney Live! In New York City # Imagination Island # Barney Safety (cameo) # Barney Songs # Barney's Fun & Games # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # My Party with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Great Adventure (cameo) # Sing and Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney's House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Pajama Party # Barney's Beach Party # Round and Round We Go # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney Songs From the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Colorful World! # Let's Go to the Farm # The Land of Make-Believe # Can You Sing That Song? # Let's Make Music # Let's Go to the Fire House # Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! # Celebrating Around The World # Barney's Animal ABC's # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Let's Play Outside # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Best Fairy Tales # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends Live Shows # Barney in Concert # Barney Live! In New York City # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Colorful World # Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour # Barney's Let's Imagine Live # Space Adventures # Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! # Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! # Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage See Also * Baby Bop Through the Years * Alternate Baby Bop Costumes